A Forbidden Love
by Kumarini
Summary: Kagamine Len is popular with the girls at his school, but, he already has his eyes set for one person. His sister Kagamine Rin. Will she fall for him or will she put him in his place?


"Oh my god it's Len!" "He's so cute!" I'll admit, I"m popular with the ladies in this highschool, but they're too clingy. Aleast the ones I've dated."

"Len! Hey, Len!" called a voice. I reconized it. It was Rin's voice. "Onee-Chan!", I call as I spin around "What's up?" "You left your English homework on the table, so I had to race to class to give it to you." said Rin through breaths. "Thank you so much Rin! You're amazing!" I exclaim. You're welcome. Let's hurry and sit down before the bell rings." "Okay"

"Len I want to have your children. I know we're sibbligs, but I can't keep in this love any longer! Please let me! I love you."..."AAAHHH!!" I just had the best dream ever and I'm screaming? "IS EVERYTHING OKAY?!" says Rin running into my room. "I-I'm f-f-fine. I just had a dream where you said that you wanted to ha— _Len I want to have your children."_ "I want to have what?" askes Rin anxiously. I'm blushing so hard right now I can feel it.

"Why are you so red? Are you sick?" Rin askes. I-I-I'M FINE. YOU WANTED TO HAVE UH...A GOOD SCHOLERSHIP! YEAH!" "Well that's weird." "Heh heh. Yeah..."

 _Onee-Chan is my whole world. I could care less about all of the girls I've dated. Onee-Chan is funny, beautiful, talented, and has a great body. She cares about me more than anyone. But there's someone in my way of winning her love. Kaito. Lucky me he's moving this month and when Onee-Chan is depressed I'll cheer her up and she will learn to love me!_

"Perfect." I say aloud. "What was that Otouto-San?" askes Rin." Nothing." I say "I just wish you knew." "Knew what?" "I'll save that for later." "Okay." she sighed. "You've been acting weird lately."

Today is finally the day that Kaito is leaving. Miku-Chan is comforting Rin while we're at school, but, when we get home I will comfort her. She will finally love me. Score!

Kaito and Rin share their goodbye's and Kaito leaves. Rin immediately starts crying. I hold her in my arms and I walk her to our house and I sit her down on the couch.

"I have a question. Can I be your Kaito?" I blurt out. The room is silent Rin stops crying and looks over at me. "What?" she askes. "Can I be your Kaito?" I say again. "Rin I love you more than just a sister. I love you like a girlfriend. Please." "Len I..." "I understand if it's a no but-" "Len I love you too." Rin interrups. Then she leans in to kiss me. Our lips touch and the feeling is amazing.

I feel like I'm going to heaven. Then she asks me a question I was delighted to hear. "Len...I know this is sudden but...C-can we h-h-have s-sex?" "Rin...you have no idea how happy I am right now." I say "Yes. We can."

I don't know what to do so I just kiss her first then I go on from there. I take off the bow she has on her uniform. I then grab the rim of her shirt and I pull it over her head. Then I slowly pushed her skirt down and she responds doing the exact same thing to me only she pulled down my boxers as well. I take off her bra and I pull her panties down.

I then put her on the bed and I get on top of her and I kiss her again. But as I kiss her I slowly slip my penis and her vagina. Rin grunts in pain. I slowly hump her, then I start going faster. She is so cute when she moans in ecstasy. I can't hold it anymore and I let go of the cum that settled in my penis.

"Did you cum too sis?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "I can fix that" I say. I go and I put my head between her legs and I lick her pussy. She moans over and over until she says "L-len you have to s-s-stop! I'm gonna cum!" I keep going and I wait until finally I tatse her cum in my mouth. It's very bitter but it was worth it.

I whisper in her ear "I love you." she respones"I love you too." We had sex every night for a week and found out that Rin was pregnant. She had the child and she named her Kagamine Megami.

We all lived a happy life together.


End file.
